1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to devices designed for sensing the presence or passing of and counting automotive vehicles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various traffic counting or registering devices have been proposed, see VEHICLE OPERATED TREADLE SWITCH, U.S. Pat. No. 2,161,896; and various electronic, electromagnetic devices, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,257,640, 3,549,869, and 3,567,912.
Applicant has also perfected and used a vehicle displaced wand switch and counter combination, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,803.
Mechanically operated devices are subjected to being damaged in use; and heretofore the electromagnetic devices have been installed as fixed installations using pavement-buried radiating loops or antennas. In large parking areas such as adjacent stadium, race tracks, amusements parks and the like there is a constant need for flexibility in the arrangement of lanes of traffic flow and parking area used to suit the type and amount of attendance. For this purpose sawhorses and other types of traffic barriers are moved about on the parking lot to control the inflow of traffic and the parking area used. Accordingly the entrances to the parking area controlled by those taking attendance may be subject to much change in optimizing the traffic flow to the parking area. The need has thus arisen for a portable traffic counting device which may be readily placed at any location on the parking lot area where a toll-taking entrance may be established.